


Con Tour On Tour 3: Cocoa Conclusion

by Stardreamt



Series: Con Tour On Tour [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: The epic conclusion





	Con Tour On Tour 3: Cocoa Conclusion

Twas a dark and stormy night when Lydia and Stiles got to the final stop on their tour. They got on stage at Wisconsin and belted their hearts out. However, right as they came to the accordion solo (to be performed by Greenburg), a massive vat of emotional cocoa fudge was vaulted onto the stage by SOMEBODY. Lydia immediately collapsed, the cocoa fudge scent stopping her heart for a second and leaving her unconscious. ONCE Stiled saw it happen, he rushed to the guards and TOLD them to chase after the cocoa criminal.   
Stiles ran to Lydia. “Please, Lydia, wake up. Please don’t leave ME.”  
She was unconscious, though and could not hear him. Stiles held her on his lap and cried his little heart out. THE guards came rushing back.  
“Stiles,” the guards said. “We’ve searched all over the WORLD and cannot find the cocoa culprit.”  
“Find them!” Stiles shouted. He WAS not going to just let the love of his life die in his arms like someone had. He wasn’t GONNA let Lydia die.  
He furiously stood up and stomped off into the world to find the cocoa crook. He was not going to let this ROLL with his slacking guards.  
“I won’t let anything happen to you, bae,” he said to Lydia, strapped to his back in a baby carrier. “You will be safe with ME.”  
He searched the world with an unconscious Lydia and forty-three years later he found none other than Scott McCall who owned his own cocoa fudge company.   
“It was me!” Scott said as the cops tied him up. “I did it! And I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you meddling kids!”  
Lydia woke up just in time to boil his teeth.

THE END


End file.
